stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Occurrence, Part II
"Occurrence, Part II" was the fifty-first episode of . It was the second and last part of a two-part episode arc, and the first episode and season premiere of the third season. Summary The holographic Armond's failing program is due to an unknown outside source of disruption to the Phoenix-X. While on the shadowed ship, RaeLuna explains that she is half Human and half Klokian. They then begin deciphering the alien's language, discovering that the dimension they exist on is one in which contains a galaxy known as the Rockono Galaxy. The Seifer Symbiont, commanding the Bridge of the Phoenix-X begins to panic as he is shrouded in the other dimension more frequently. The Doctor finds that there are energy traces of the Rift within the Symbiont. On the planet, Klokian has gone missing. Kayl tries all she can to bring the ''Angel Wing'' online but is unsuccessful. Upon scanning for any nearby ships, she suddenly finds that there is a Klingon outpost nearby - and that there are ships nearby: one of them being Starfleet. Unfortunately, she can only establish a broken communication with the ship, finding that they are under attack and need assistance as well. Matt and the away team stumble onto a room full of door-frames. One of the activated doors shows access to a vast arctic world. They then surmise that these doors are portals to other locations. The Phoenix-X contacts the on long range, where Jet admits that he was trying to sabotage the Phoenix-X in order to prove to everyone that it is full of secrets. Suddenly the Omega Bomb on the lower decks begins to activate, and it takes some careful laser cutting by Kugo to disengage it. But before they know it, the bomb is transported away by the Gordarions. On the planet, Kayl is left alone when the Larvekkens get their ship online and fly out of there. The aliens from the shadowed ship begin advancing on Ensign Dan and the others. One of them beams over to the Phoenix-X as the Seifer Symbiont is trapped in their realm. Meanwhile, while traveling to other worlds through the portals - Matt and the Away Team find Gordarions toying around with the stolen Phoenix-X technologies in other environments. The Away Team takes the technology back. Kayl determines that the ship she contacted was the ''Enterprise''-C and that she is trapped in the year 2344. It turns out the Rift has temporal properties, and that it sent her back in time. She begins to realize that she will be trapped where she is for a very long time. It is then that her desire for having children kicks in. On the Phoenix-X tears are formed throughout the ship, due to the Rift being a merging of both dimensions and galaxies: one of the Milky Way and the other of the Rockono Galaxy. Armond goes offline as RaeLuna and Ensign Dan return to the ship to back it up and out of harms way. It is then RaeLuna explains that she is Kayl's daughter, and that Klokian is her father. The Seifer Symbiont leads the shadowed intruder into the briefing room where they end up fighting. Lox intrudes as the Symbiont is phasing back into the original realm, with an idea how to save the Symbiont and re-merge it with its body. With the Away Team, they enter portal after portal, slowly realizing that they are not only being taken to other locations but also other time-frames. Further examination leads them to discover that the portals are being fed by the energy from the Rift - as that was the Gordarions' intentions of being here all along. In the past, on the planet, Kayl has impregnated herself with stolen samples from Klokian. She begins building a house and settling there. Klokian on the other hand, leaves and tries to find a way off the planet. King Gordan gets his ship going a bit better than before, but becomes under attack by the ''Xena''. After constant fighting, the egg-ship begins to undergo failure - almost ready to blow. The Away Team locates the Omega Bomb and gets out of there as fast as possible. It is then the ship explodes, sending pieces everywhere, including a portal tossed into the atmosphere of Narendra III. RaeLuna flies the Phoenix-X around with the shadowed ship chasing. She leads the shadowed ship into the Rift, to be lost on other dimensions. The Away Team land on the planet to find the portal, claiming it is the last remaining one. When it's activated, it shows 21st century Earth. After contacting the Phoenix-X about all this, Ensign Dan gets an idea to store some of the technologies on a remote island there - thus completing his mission to find a place for the technologies. Seifer's Symbiont is placed back into his body, and he is back to normal. They then beam down to the planet to find that Kayl has aged, and is living happily in her own house, next to the Angel Wing. Kayl claims she has been able to communicate to the Captain in the tube telepathically for years now - and that he has changed his name to Cell. Lox figures out that in order to revive the Captain, they need to jolt him with a bio-electric pulse. After he is brought back, it takes a moment for everyone to get used to his new name. Kayl decides to stay on the planet, resigning her commission, and RaeLuna and her androids are allowed to join the crew. The Omega Bomb and Klokian's timeship are kept in 21st century Earth - where one of the androids, Sub Zero, is sent to guard them. When the crew return to the Phoenix-X with the Angel Wing, they are hailed by the real Armond. Armond exclaims that he has been transferred to the Tech Team on Earth. The hologram on the Phoenix-X is actually named Amp. The ''Raptor'' is left on the planet for Kayl, and Captain Cell takes command of the Phoenix-X. They watch in awe at the Rift which seems to be disintegrating. They come to the conclusion that the Rift must've been natural in occurrence - from the two Galaxies on different dimensions, colliding. The Phoenix-X then transwarps out of there. Background information *This episode marks a transitional sub-plot where Captain Daniel's name is changed to Captain Cell. In this episode the Captain does not make an appearance other than in his liquid state. The name "Daniel" doesn't make an appearance as the switch over has in a way already taken affect. *Throughout the episode, Armond is actually the character Amp (until the end, where the real Armond makes an appearance from a transmission from Earth). *This episode is also the departure of Armond as a main character in the series until the episode "Departments", where he makes a special appearance. He fully returns to the Phoenix-X in the episode "Spider Agencies, Part II". *Kayl also departs as a main character in this episode. She returns in the episode "Life 2". External links *Episode 51 - "Occurrence, Part II" on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.com Phoenix-X website] Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X episodes